


No Matter the Time, No Matter the Place

by letcasbehappy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letcasbehappy/pseuds/letcasbehappy
Summary: Dean is a normal 16-year-old kid just trying to survive high school. But when he starts having nightmares, and things start feeling familiar when a new boy starts attending his school, he realizes that something is not quite right.





	No Matter the Time, No Matter the Place

“Dude wake up!"

 An excited voice woke Dean up from his peaceful sleep. Sam jumped onto his bed and started shaking him like it was the end of the world.

 “Come on, we’re gonna be late and it’s the first day. I thought you said you wanted to get there early so you could talk to Benny and compare schedules,” he whined. It was true, technically, and Dean had even set an alarm just for that. But as usual, when the alarm went off, Dean slammed the off button and just went back to sleep. Benny was probably going to be pissed but oh well. Dean needed the extra rest especially with all the nightmares he had been having lately. The one he had last night had been especially terrifying.

 He had been running towards Sam, for reasons he didn’t know, and had seen a figure pick up a knife and start walking towards Sam who had his back turned. He tried to scream, call out to Sam, warn him, but apparently, Sam either couldn’t hear him or was too late to react. The knife plunged into Sam’s back.

 “Sam!” Dean cried. He tried to run faster but he couldn’t make it in time. Sam had dropped to his knees and all Dean could do was hold and attempt to reassure him that he would be fine. It was then that his stupid alarm finally decided to go off, and Dean woke up to find his face wet with tears. He had gotten up and ran to Sam’s room, hoping to see his kid brother still safe in his bed. When he found exactly that, he had sighed in relief, went back to his room, and fallen asleep. He had just started to have a nice dream when he heard Sam’s loud voice as he barged into the room.

 Dean looked over at Sam to see that he was already dressed for school, and he had somewhat looked like to be maple syrup on his chin, meaning Mom had already made breakfast. _God, how long was I asleep for?_ Dean thought. He looked over at the clock which read 7:30. _Shit._

 Dean threw back the blankets, as well as Sam who squeaked as he unexpectedly landed on the floor, and rushed over to his dresser. He threw on some jeans and a random t-shirt, ran a hand through his hair, and figured it was good enough. After all, it wasn’t like he was one of those kids who for some reason try to make a good impression on their first day of the school year. Who were they gonna impress? The teacher who could care less about what their students wear?

 Sam had gone downstairs and was already at the door with his backpack and shoes on by the time Dean strolled into the kitchen. His mother was just about to put her shoes on when she noticed him.

 “Look who finally decided to get up. Your father already left for work, and I have to take Sam to school, so you’ll be walking.” she scolded.

 “Aw come on mom. I can drive Sam to school. If I drive fast enough I won’t even be late. And even if I am, it’s not like it’ll make a dent on my record since I’ve already been late plenty of times. If anything, I bet the school is _expecting_ me to be late.” Dean smirked. He wasn’t the best student at school but he certainly wasn’t the worst. Even though he got in trouble for being late and not turning in homework, he mostly got away with since he was so nice to the teachers and brought them homemade food he cooked himself every now and then.

 Mary gave him a stern look that told him she was not in the mood to deal with his sarcastic attitude and ushered Sam out the door. As soon as she was gone Dean grabbed a couple pancakes that were sitting on the table and started stuffing them in his mouth as he grabbed his bag and started heading to school.

 Dean’s school was a couple of blocks from his home, but it wasn’t as far as Sam’s middle school. He couldn’t decide if that was a pro or a con seeing as how Sam got a ride while Dean was stuck walking in the September Kansas heat. He got to school around 7:55, and saw that people had already gone inside, likely to head to first period. Dean sighed, dug his schedule out of his bag, and found where his first class was. Crap. English. He hated English the most out of all his classes, and now he would have to have it every single day for the rest of the year. Dean just hoped that Benny was in the same first period as him or he might just have to be late the rest of his junior year.

 As he was heading to his first period Dean saw a kid about his age wandering the hall looking like he was trying to solve the world’s hardest puzzle. He kept staring at his schedule and every now and then glancing up at the room numbers. Dean hadn’t seen this kid before so he figured he must be new and immediately felt sorry for him. This stupid high school was like a labyrinth, with the room numbers and corridors making absolutely zero sense. Dean decided to try to help him and went over to the boy.

 “Hey, do you need any help? You look a little lost.” Dean asked. The boy, without moving his head, glanced at Dean for a second before saying, “Um, yes that would be greatly appreciated. I am certain this classroom should have been right here but it seems like nothing is where it should be.”

 Dean laughed, “Yeah this school is a friggin’ nightmare to navigate. But hey, you get used to it. Lemme see your schedule and I can help you figure it out.”

 The boy handed Dean the piece of paper and Dean let out a huff. “Huh, you have the same first period as me. Well then, I shall be your guide and you can just follow me since I’m heading there anyway. I’m Dean by the way.”

 The boy finally looked up at him, and the first thing Dean noticed were those piercing blue eyes, that looked like they could see straight through your soul. “Thank you. You’re very kind.” the boy observed. “My name is Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so if you could leave some feedback that'd be great! And I'll try to update as much as possible and make the chapters longer.


End file.
